Clarissa Academy
by Sienna xoxo
Summary: Kiyoko was about to take her English test in Clarissa Academy when suddenly two twins appeared, saying that they're joining the school and this class. Others join the school in different years though and they declare that they all used to go to the same school. When Kiyoko asked what school they went to, they always dodged the topic. Rubbish at summaries, please read!
1. Chapter 1: Kiyoko

**Hi! I'm glad you've decided to read my story! Just a little hint for you - In my stories, it says the chapter number and then a colon and then a name. The name is the person who's narrating the chapter. Got that idea from Rick Riordan! Love his stories!**

**Okay, back to the story **

* * *

Chapter 1: Kiyoko

Hi, my name is Kiyoko. It was just another one of those boring days. Mum cooking, Dad on business trips in a different country and big sister is screaming about breaking a nail. I didn't care much at all about my life. I thought it was too ordinary and not special enough to make it worth living for.

I remember the precise time and date. It was a Monday…10th July 2006. At 5 am I woke up with a chill, and it was one of those regular chills that haunts you every Sunday – school.

I didn't know much about what was going on at the time to realise the changes of my life beginning to progress. I got up with a yawn and stumbled to my wardrobe, picking out a suitable outfit to wear for school.

Do it the night before? Pfft, don't be silly, I can't be bothered.

So, I pick out this really sweet light pink top. It was half sleeved for style and came up to my elbow. The top had a crescent cut neck and had pink roses printed on it faintly, layering them on top of each other. I wore black denim jeans and strode to my dressing table. Sitting down with a grunt, I pulled out my make-up kit and started to apply some natural coloured lip gloss and some black eye shadow. It really makes my chocolate brown eyes stand out. Next I checked my nails to see if any of the black nail polish I painted on Saturday started to chip off. It had. I whizzed around crazily, getting my black nail polish and putting a thick coat of it on my nails. After putting it under cold water to make it dry quicker (a little tip for you there), I brushed my long dark brown hair and tied it up in a pony tail. Grabbing my purple purse, I rushed down the stairs.

"Kiyoko, come here and eat some breakfast. There's nothing in the fridge so I can't give you any lunch. Go get something at the canteen, okay?" My mum pulled me into the kitchen and gave me a bowl of cereal to eat.

"Thanks mum. And don't worry, I was planning to go to the canteen anyway, so it's no problem," I crunched on my crunchy cereal.

I gobbled it up quickly and then literally ran at the speed of light so I wouldn't get late for the bus.

I was just in time, and when we were waiting for the bus to cross the roundabout and come to collect us, one of the boys there, Akito, just had to give a stupid comment.

"So, late again, Kiyoko?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, at least you're not running like an idiot to catch the bus. Oh wait," he stopped and the two of his friends started to snigger. I ignored them and pushed them out of the way so I could get on the bus first.

Time passed and I reached school with just a hint of luck. I looked down at the watch I was wearing and realised there were only two minutes till the bell rings. Speeding as always, I reached to my registration form. This is where we spend 20 minutes of our school day sitting down, having a chat with our friends in our form and get registered for the day ahead. When I entered the room, it was filled with misery and darkness from my fellow peer and best friend transferred from America, Mikayla.

"Mikayla, you look annoyed."

"Well, of course I would be angry right now," she said sternly.

"What happened?"

"Our form, that's what happened."

My ears suddenly seemed to gather what she was on about. Our form was screaming and shouting like mad! They were laughing and my teacher was getting really frustrated about this.

"**I'VE ASKED FOR YOU TO BE QUIET SEVERAL TIMES NOW, SO WHY ARE THERE STILL PEOPLE TALKING?!"**

Poor miss…

I sat down in silence while looking at my teacher with full attention. She nodded her head and smiled, in a way of saying "thank you".

Mikayla sat up straight with an annoyed expression on her face. Miss mouthed to her 'I know, it's annoying'.

Miss soon gave up but came up to me and Mikayla and thanked us for being the only polite people in the form. We smiled and said 'no problem!'

When she walked away, Mikayla and I started chatting.

"Mikayla, guess what!"

"What?!"

"I have my English exam today!"

"Poor you! Good luck!"

"Have you done the test yet?" I asked, my eyes full of hope.

"No…that test hasn't even been mentioned to our class yet, even though both of our classes are top set."

"Yeah, our two sets are the smartest in the year."

"Yes," she nodded, "I am the queen."

"The queen of what?"

"Everything. I am the queen of Mikayla world."

"That's great news."

"You can be my loyal advisor."

"Sure, whatever works," I laughed, "Are there any magical creatures living in Mikayla world?"

"Yes, we are the number one wizard factor of course, and some people get to keep a dinosaur or a dragon and guard it depending on the amount of knowledge they have," She explained, "So, which one would you have? There's the water dragon, which you can't have. There's also the light dragon, the wisdom dragon, the beauty dragon, the darkness dragon, the fire dragon and the earth dragon. Take your pick."

"I'm stuck between wisdom, beauty and arts dragon."

"Who knows, maybe you can be the keeper of all of them!" She energetically exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I screamed in approval.

"Please don't, my hearing has already been damaged by this class."

"Oh, right, sorry…"

My set (which is not the same class as form) had English class first and we had our exam. Once we had settled down, our teacher introduced us to some new students.

"Class, these two boys are joining your classes from now on. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

When I looked up from my book, I realised the two boys were actually twins. They had ginger spikey short hair and had a pale face like mine – not too pale though. They both wore the same thing – Blue shirt with collars up and black jeans. They probably did that to confuse people.

"I'm Hikaru, and this is my brother, Kaoru. We've both just moved from a private school. And that's basically it," said one twin. He sounded…mischievous…not in a child-like way…just like he had an attitude…

One twin (the one that wasn't talking) smiled at me and I suddenly went red. Luckily, it wasn't too noticeable.

"You, go sit next to Aiko. And you go sit next to Hanako. Aiko raise your hand," Miss ordered.

Aiko raised her hand. She's also a friend of mine, but not too close. She's got pale skin (paler than mine) and she has long thin light brown hair which goes down to her tummy. She has sapphire blue eyes that pierce your soul and dresses in black most of the time. One twin saw her and went and sat down next to her.

"Okay, now, Hanako, raise your hand," miss told the classmate sitting one desk in front of me. The twin that smiled at me was sitting next to Aiko, who was on the last column of the 4 columns. She sat at the right end column and was one desk behind the one in the front. The twin that seemed like a rebel sat next to Hanako. Most girls in my class swooned and they were looking at one of the twins with hearts in their eyes…maybe both…

"Right, first up to give their presentation is Kiyoko. Kiyoko, could you come up here please with your presentation? Remember, test will be counted as your grade and can decide if you move down a set," Miss declared, trying to sound positive when actually the concept of it was highly negative. Our presentation was about finding out about England and present the facts in English...times like these when you just thank google translate...

When I got up, I had butterflies in my stomach. Probably to do with nervousness. But when I stood up, I wobbled a bit. Some people in my class started to giggle quietly at me. When I took a step forward, I put my hand on my head, and felt a prick of pain. It was like a huge headache. My vision started to blur and each step I took, I wobbled. People were looking at me weirdly. I hate my class.

Then I couldn't take it anymore, and I fell. Someone caught me.

"Woah, are you alright?" said that voice. It was Hikaru, one of the twins.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I slowly got up.

"Are you sure?" He asked, helping me up.

"Yeah, of course," when I got up, I took one tiny step forward. That's it. My vision started to blur. I was breathing heavily. My eyes started to water and my head began to ache. I closed my eyes and I was out like a light. The last sounds I heard were the gasps of my classmates, and the same twin caught me again, just before I became unconscious.

About an hour later, I finally woke up. My vision was blurry but after a few minutes, it started to become clearer. I was in a small blue room and I was resting on a bed. To the right, I saw a sink and some cupboards under the sink and under the worktops. On one of them it boldly read:

**Medical Equipment**

**Please put all the medical equipment back where you found it for future reference.**

**Thank you.**

**The Medical Team**

I put my hand on my head and rubbed it. It was starting to pound more like anything. A wet towel was put on my head and now it was starting to get cold. I took it off my forehead and started to close my eyes. Suddenly, I heard someone on the door. Expecting to see the nurse, I looked up and tried my best to speak, even though it killed my throat.

"Hi, Nurse Phillips. I've just woken up –"

"This isn't Nurse Phillips," said a boy from my year.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kaoru."

"And you are…?"

"I'm one of the twins that's joined your class today," he replied.

"Oh right! Sorry!"

"It's alright," he walked over to me, his hands in his jean pockets.

I tried to get up, but he stopped me, saying I should rest. I didn't listen to him. He sighed and helped me sit up, putting my cushion up for support.

"Thank you," I smiled weakly.

"It's alright, least I can do," he shrugged. Sitting down on a chair that was next to my bed, he looked at me, studying me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, everything's fine," he replied bluntly.

"Thank you for visiting me," I whispered.

"It's okay," he whispered back, smiling.

"So, how do you like this school so far?" I asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

"It's going fine, thanks for asking," he said, realising what I was doing, "I think all the people in our class are really nice. It's not like they bully each other like the lower sets do."

I winced, "Sure. You'll see their true colours eventually."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me!"

"No, it's fine. Besides, I don't want you to suddenly change your mind because I think something different. I want you to realise it for yourself," I sternly said.

"Thanks," he said.

"You say thank you a lot of times," I giggled.

"What else can I say?! You put me in situations where I have to say it!" he chuckled.

"Sure," I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me something about yourself," he said randomly.

"There's a lot of things to tell about myself. Could you say something specifically?"

He smirked, "favourite colour?"

"…either black…or…red…or cyan," I replied.

"Cyan?"

"It's a type of blue. I like any blue from the ranges of turquoise, Aqua and Cyan."

"Ah, that's right," he thought, "favourite food?"

"Well…Italian," I replied.

"Really?" He asked, disbelieved.

"What's there to be surprised about?! A gothic girl can like Italian food!"

"Yeah, I know, but I thought you were more of a pizza kind of girl."

"That's Italian food, Einstein," I cachinnated.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," he gave in a small laugh.

When I checked the time, it was on the dot 12:40 pm, and it was lunchtime.

"Yay! Lunchtime!"

"It was lunchtime 10 minutes ago," he shook his head and smirked, "You really are ditzy, aren't you?"

"Hey! Don't comment on me!"

"Want to grab some lunch with me and my friends?" He asked.

"Thanks for the offer," I started to get up, "But I have to eat lunch with my friends today. It's important. Maybe next time!" How could he have friends at this school already? It seems odd, doesn't it?

"Yeah, sure," he said.

"You're really nice," I blurted out. I didn't know why I did that. It wasn't my nature to compliment people out of the blue.

"…you just want me to say thank you again, don't you?" He winked. I laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that," I shook my head, "I meant it as a compliment. Your twin seems…"

"Don't judge a book by its cover. You might like my brother if you actually got to know him," he said.

"I know…but you have…nevermind."

"What?"

"Don't worry."

"No, I have to worry now. I'm curious."

"Where did you come from?" I asked, dodging the question.

He took a pause before replying, "Nowhere."

"Seriously? Your old school can't have been that horrible!"

"It wasn't, it wasn't," he said, "You can find out later."

"You're making me curious!"

"Payback," he smirked.

I looked into his amber golden eyes for a few seconds and then just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Kiyoko

Chapter 2: Kiyoko

"MIKAYLA!" I ran to Mikayla, who was sitting at our usual meeting place which was next to the field.

"What took you so long?" Mikayla asked me.

"Guess what!" I said with a huge grin on my face, "I FAINTED IN ENGLISH!"

"…And that's supposed to be a good thing?"

"LET ME FINISH!" I screamed. Mikayla rubbed her ear.

"Please spare me! My ears haven't healed yet!"

"I didn't take my exam, but, when I regained consciousness in the medical room-"

"WHAT?! YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS?!"

"Then I saw Kaoru there!"

"Who's Kaoru?"

"Kaoru's a new guy in our class. He's got a twin brother," I nudged Mikayla.

"Don't get your hopes up, I don't even know the guy," she held her hands up and laughed.

"You two should meet!"

"Hang on a moment," Mikayla said, "Let's rewind. Why were you happy that you saw Kaoru there? Was he unconscious too?!"

"No! No way! He visited me!" I chirped.

"…oh my, your turning into a teenager!" Mikayla pinched my cheeks.

"I'm in second year now," I pushed her away, "I think I've been a teenager for quite some time now."

"But this is your first crush!"

"Wait -"

"So, let's make the best of it!"

"HOLD UP!"

"DON'T SHOUT!" Mikayla grabbed her ears and went into armadillo form.

"Sorry," I patted my best friend on the back, "But he's not my crush."

"Can I take him then?" She sat up, a twinkle glimmering in her eye.

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow, "You can have the guy, but meet him first!"

"He sounds so sweet! And did I tell you, your sister was walking around with two guys that I haven't seen before."

"Must be the twins," I shrugged.

"No, no, course not! They don't look anything alike!" She shook her head, "Both of them were very tall. One of them had blonde hair and the other one had black hair! Look, over there!"

Mikayla pointed to my sister who was with two boys. My sister was twirling her hair round her finger, smiling her charming smile and tried to appear sweet, innocent, and full of fashion potential. She's a drama queen and always thinks about her looks.

When they came over to us, my sister was trying to act nice to me.

"This is my sister, Kiyoko," she gritted her teeth and put on the fakest smile she's ever done…ever.

"Hi," I smiled, "I'm Kiyoko. I'm one class below you!"

"You're in your second year, right?" The blonde one asked, holding up a rose to my face. I gladly accepted it, but I didn't think him as a crush at all. He wasn't a boy I would be fantasizing about in my own spare time. He had good looks and a charm like my sister…so did the guy next to him. That guy has black hair and wore glasses. He wore a scruffy black T-Shirt with grey jeans, and the blonde guy was wearing a blue T-Shirt with black jeans.

"I am in second year," I said after a few minutes.

"Sorry about my sister. She tends to zone out quite a lot," she turned to me and glared at me.

"Yeah, sorry about that!" I said.

"You're with the twins," the guy with the black hair said, "Your name is Kiyoko Hayashi. You are quite rich. Your mother owns a fashion brand labelled 'Design Diva' and is known as the princess of the fashion capital. Obviously, the twins' mother is the queen of the fashion industry. Your Dad is on a business trip and is currently located in Canada. That's quite far away. You hate bullies and you always seem like a target for them. You went to Clarissa Middle School and refused to go to school for a week because of your fellow classmates. That's all the information I'm going to reveal about you right now, but keep in mind I have more about you."

"…How do you know all of that?" I asked, "Oh, is it because my sister told you?"

"I…I didn't tell him anything…"

"Liar!"

"Honest!"

"She didn't tell me anything. I have my own sources," the guy pushed his glasses up.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves!" The blonde guy dramtically twirled, "I'm Tamaki Suoh."

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," Kyoya scribbled in his book.

My eyes widened, "The Ootori?!"

"Yes."

"GASP!" My sister squealed. I could tell she was fangirling inside that empty brain of hers.

I dodged their way as they walked on by. Tamaki was trying to charm my sister, however, I can't believe he was so oblivious to my sister that was doing all the charming.

"I like the guy with the glasses!" Mikayla jumped, "He's so cool!"

"Yeah…sure…"

"So…where's Kaoru?" She scanned the area for a twin.

"You don't even know what he looks like. Why bother looking for him?" I giggled.

"Is it…him?" Mikayla pointed.

"…yes…how did you know?"

"Lucky Guess," she shrugged, "That's how amazing I am."

"KAORU!" I called the twin over. He noticed me and waved.

"Kiyoko! I'm glad you're starting to feel better!"

"Thanks!" I smiled, "Where's your twin?"

Two arms wrapped round my waist from behind, "Right here."

I yelped and stumbled away from the guy. The twins started bursting out laughing. Mikayla wrinkled up her nose.

"I thought they were nice," she whispered to me.

"Same here," I said, "Maybe it's just that other guy."

"Which guy?! They both look the same!"

"Are you okay now?" The twin that teased me asked me.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said.

"You weigh a lot. I had to give up holding you," he remarked.

"Why you little-!"

"Okay! Nice meeting you…?" Mikayla interrupted me.

"I'm Hikaru. Didn't your friend tell you about me?" he tilted my head up and leaned in. He was so close! But I didn't blush or do anything because that was exactly what he wanted. His smile turned into a frown and he backed away, "She's so boring, Kaoru. I thought she was a little feisty like you said."

"She was," Kaoru assured his brother. What am I, a toy?!

"Leave her alone you two. It's not like you're interesting," Mikayla took my hand and pulled me away from the look-a-likes, but Hikaru grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said.

Mikayla turned around, "Hm?"

"Say something."

"What?"

"Say anything."

Mikayla turned to me and I shrugged.

"You're annoying."

Hikaru started to chuckle and I heard Kaoru snigger behind him.

"What? What's so funny?!"

"Your accent," they started to laugh, "It's too funny! You sound so weird when you're speaking Japanese!"

"Hey! Stop making her feel uncomfortable! At least she's trying!" I stood up for my best friend.

"Okay then, go on," Mikayla crossed her arms.

"Mikayla…" I tried to stop her but she kept on going.

"If I speak so ridiculously in Japanese, you try having a go at speaking english."

"…Mikayla!"

"Pass that," Hikaru turned around.

"Why? Can't handle it?"

"Keep going with your boring lives," Hikaru started to walk away, "Come on Kaoru."

I looked at Kaoru and he looked at me with a glint of sorry in his eyes. Before I knew it, he ran off to join his brother touring around the school.

"He's such a jurk! And Kaoru! He's like a little sheep! He needs to stand for himself!"

"Calm down, Kiyoko," Mikayla hushed me, "At least Kaoru's being nice. If Hikaru keeps up that behaviour, he'll come running back to us. Besides, I can tell he's lying."

"What?" I asked.

"When he said we're boring…I could tell he was lying…he had this glint in his eyes when he talked to us…and I could see a smirk coming every now and then…and the way he was looking at you," Mikayla stopped.

"So…what does that mean?"

"He won't leave us alone," Mikayla yawned, "He still thinks we're interesting. Of course we are. I'm the Queen. I'm always interesting."

I giggled, "Yes you are, your highness."

"Thank you, my advisor," she joked and then we both started to burst out laughing.

* * *

**Thanks for the review JustAnime12! **

**This is just another chapter because I'm bored and have nothing else to do! Yay! Double Update!**

**I love reviews and I love getting your feedback! Even if its constructive criticism! It helps me improve my work!**

**-Sienna xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Mikayla

Chapter 3: Mikayla

Class started and I was separated from Kiyoko to go to my class. After the encounter with the twins, I disliked them even more. During the middle of maths class, my other best friend ran in with a yellow slip.

"I was at the dentist," she gave the teacher her slip. My teacher narrowed her eyes and read it, taking in every last detail possible and nodded in approval.

"Go sit down and catch up with the work," she dismissed my friend.

My bestie ran up to me and sat down next to me with a heavy sigh.

"You know, Haruhi, you didn't have to run," I rolled my eyes.

"I know, Mikayla, but I need to catch up on maths. I need help with it."

"Get a tutor."

"Not enough money," Haruhi sighed.

"Being a commoner is tough, right?" I asked.

She took it the wrong way and I think she murmured under her breath "these damn rich people…"

I must have been imagining things…heh…

You may not know Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka. She's in my class but she didn't pay to get here. After passing the entrance exam, she made it here at the beginning of second year. I was one of the first people to be friendly to her, but I think she got irritated of me because I kept mentioning how hard her life must be to go to such a prestigious school. I've never asked her why she moved here and whenever I asked her what school she went to, she never answered. It was like her own little secret. Rumours have it that she was in debt to some people in her old school for wrecking the school's music room. Some say it's because she broke lots of expensive items on purpose. No-one went near her apart from me Kiyoko and I.

"Haruhi," I began, "You missed out on a lot today."

"Why? What happened?" She asked.

"Kiyoko passed out in her English class and when she regained consciousness, she was in the medical room. But this guy visited her at lunch. He's really nice but his brother pushes him around a lot."

"Who is he?"

"I can't remember his name…it's on the tip of my tongue too! I think it was Koru. And he had a twin! His twin was so annoying!"

"…I hope it is Koru and not…" she didn't finish her sentence.

"And not who?" I asked.

"No-one."

"Haruhi," I pouted, "Tell me!"

"It's no big deal! Besides, I think we should continue with these questions."

"Sure," I gave up but I didn't focus for the rest of the lesson.

The next day, I was a nightmare. I came into school and was waiting in tutor when Kiyoko comes rushing, out of breath.

"Really? There's like 15 minutes till tutor starts."

"I…know…" she said, between breaths.

"So…why were you running?"

"Trying…to…run…away," she dropped to the floor.

I poked her with my pencil, "Are you dead?"

"Yes, yes I am," she said.

"Cool," I replied, turning back to my doodles.

"…help me up please."

"Should I?" I turned around to look at my best friend, "should I really?"

"…thanks," she tried to get up. She put all her weight on a chair and tried to pull herself up, but only ended up tumbling down with the chair.

"Good Luck," I said.

"…you're so mean sometimes…"

After 5 minutes of torturing Kiyoko, I helped her get back on her seat. When she tucked her chair in and was settled, she looked at me.

"Who were you running away from?"

"Tamaki Senpai," she replied, "He has some issues."

"Like what?"

"He keeps calling me his daughter…"

"That's priceless."

"And he wouldn't let go of me! He kept hugging me and referring to Kyoya Senpai as 'mommy'!"

"So, Tamaki's the daddy and Kyoya's the mommy?"

"Yes," Kiyoko replied, "And I don't know why."

"Why are they even here?"

Just then, Haruhi ran in out of breath.

"Tamaki Senapi?" Kiyoko asked. Haruhi nodded.

"How did Tamaki Senpai know your name?" Kiyoko asked once Haruhi sat down in her chair next to me.

"It's quite simple," Haruhi pulled out her pencil case and a reading book from her bag, "I know Tamaki Snepai quite well."

"Where from?" I asked.

"…uh…no-where," she opened the first page in her book and scanned the words.

I shrugged at Kiyoko. There was no point asking more questions if Haruhi didn't want to answer them.

"I think they went to the same school," Kiyoko whispered.

"Doubt that. There's no way those two third years would know her from her old school."

"I can hear you, you know," she comments, not taking her eyes of the page.

"Have you bumped into the twins yet?" Kiyoko asked.

"No," Haruhi looked up from her page, "What are their names?"

"Kaoru and Hikaru," Kiyoko replied.

"That's who they are!" I facepalmed, "I knew it!"

Haruhi's eyes widened with shock and started to stutter, "K-Kaoru and H-Hikaru?!"

"Yes," Kiyoko and I both said in unision.

Oh no, we've been hanging out with the twins for too long!

The bell rang and students came and sat down in their seating plan. Miss came and started to take the register and read out an important announcement to do with a music test.

"Next Thursday there will be a music test. You have to sing a song to your class. It's going to be about how you feel about them. Tell the class which points they should pay attention to the lyrics, as not all of the song has to be about them."

"A surprise music test?!" I groaned.

"I love music!" Kiyoko chirped.

"Yes, it makes sense because you can actually sing!"

"I can play the piano," Haruhi said.

"Where did you learn that from?" Kiyoko asked.

"Yeah, just yesterday you told me you can't afford to get a tutor. How can you afford to take piano lessons?"

She sat there, stiff and still as a stone, realising what she just said.

"I-I just got taught by a friend of mine, that's all!" Haruhi defended herself.

"…okay?" I said, "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes!"

"And who is this friend?" Kiyoko joined in, "Is it…"

"…a boy?" I finished.

Kiyoko and I looked at each other. We made up our minds. No more hanging out with those twins.

"U-uh, um," she resumed back to her book and didn't say a word after that.

"Worth a try," I said.

"But we still didn't get anything about her life from her," Kiyoko pouted.

"Yes but -"

"WHERE ARE MY THREE LOVELY DAUGHTERS?" Tamaki Senpai rushed in, hugging Haruhi.

"I..can't…breathe…Senpai," Haruhi said. I thought she was dying.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked, curiously.

The two looked at each other. Tamaki had a sense of pleading in his eyes while Haruhi had a stern look for 'no!'.

"You'll find out in due time," Tamaki said and with that he let go of Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi!" The two twins chorused.

"Oh no!" I rub my temples.

"DON'T COME NEAR MY DAUGHTERS! YOU'RE GIVING MY DAUGHTER A HEADACHE!"

"Calm down boss, she's actually happy to see us."

"And we are close to them boss," Hikaru said.

"After all," Kaoru started.

They both came up to me, Haruhi and Kiyoko and looked at boss with evil eyes.

"We are in the same class," they said evilly.

Tamaki went pale and started to go into his emo corner.

"Senpai! Stop growing mushrooms in my class!" Haruhi whined.

"Does he always do this?" Kiyoko and I said at the same time.

We looked at each other, "Stop it!"

Oh no, we've learnt from those twins how to talk at the same time!

"Mikayla," Kaoru started to speak.

"Please don't talk to me."

"You're very interesting," they both said.

"STOP INTIMIDATING MY LITTLE GIRL, YOU SHADY TWINS!"

It was going to be like this for a while…


End file.
